1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body structure. More specifically, the present invention pertains to an improvement in the rear body structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the purpose of reducing the weight of the vehicle body, it has been proposed to form the rear fender panel with a light weight material such as a plastic material, for example, the Japanese laid-open patent application 61-169375 discloses a vehicle rear body structure having a rear fender panel formed with a plastic material. In the structure proposed by the Japanese patent application, the plastic rear fender panel provides a rear side panel assembly with a rear inner panel which is made of a rigid metallic material. In order to provide the rear side panel assembly with an adequate rigidity, a channel shaped body side member is attached to the rear inner panel to form a structure of closed cross-section. Further, there is provided a rear pillar having a rearward extension which is also attached at the front edge portion to the rear portion of the rear inner panel and at the rear edge portion to a rear panel of a rear body section to form a structure of a closed cross-section.
The rear body structure as proposed by the Japanese patent application does not provide a satisfactory rigidity particularly in the vicinity of the tire house. In a vehicle body structure, the rear side structure is subjected to a load from the rear suspension assembly particularly at a portion around the tire house. Therefore, it is important to provide a high rigidity in this area.